


Broken

by Thinker90



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: Blue Team watch Halsey’s interrogation from the Halo 4 prologue.





	Broken

Broken. They’d called their leader, their rock, their _brother_ broken. Arguably the greatest of them though his famous modesty begged to differ. Fists tightened, shoulders were lowered, feet spread. All involuntary responses to the video feed Blue team were watching. Called him broken like he was a tool, meant to be thrown away. They’d all encountered the callous disregard for their humanity. Long before the golden visored helms had hid their features for Earth and all her Colonies, anonymous saviours forevermore.

But never had it rankled so much, watching ONI interrogate the architect of Spartan program. Halsey was always closer to John then the rest of them, hearing the way she defended him, oh how she places such expectations on shoulders that had already borne far too much. In her own way, Halsey epitomized the attitude of humanity to Spartans. Save me, save me, do more and more and more.

One by one Blue Team trooped out if their bunk, the stolen video playing in the background, light flickering against the wall. They had a brother to find. The aftermath of Cortana’s betrayal meant he been abandoned by one who might have been closer to him than they, and in times of trouble family comes together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
